Buddy
by gyllians
Summary: Joonmyun putus. Yixing berusaha menghibur. Persahabatan mereka berakhir. LayHo, SuLay, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Suho, Boy!Lay, NC, Smut, PWP, Dirty Talk, One-shot


_**Tittle : Buddy**_

_**Cast :**_

_**- Kim Joonmyun**_

_**- Zhang Yixing**_

_**Supporting cast :**_

_**Luhan**_

_**Genre : Romance, drama, friendship**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Type : One-shot**_

_**Alert : LayHo, SuLay, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Suho, Boy!Lay, NC, Smut, PWP, Dirty Talk**_

_**Summary : Joonmyun putus. Yixing berusaha menghibur. Persahabatan mereka berakhir.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Luhan is calling.._

Pikiran Yixing terbelah dua karena asumsi yang berbeda. Pertama, Luhan memanggil karena ingin menjadikannya budak seharian. Kedua, Luhan tidak sanggup menghadapi Joonmyun lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan itu sepupu Yixing yang tinggal di rumah sewa bersama Joonmyun, dan Joonmyun itu teman dekat Yixing.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Yixing malas.

Luhan masih diam di seberang sana. Yixing tidak tahu pasti apa yang Luhan lakukan. Yang terdengar cuma suara _krasak-krusuk_ tidak jelas yang kemudian diikuti dengan suara debaman pintu. Mungkinkah Luhan sedang mengamuk ?

"_Yixing aku butuh bantuan_," akhirnya Luhan bersuara, dengan nafas putus-putus.

"Kau selalu minta bantuan," timpal Yixing.

"_Ini gawat! Bukan main-main_-aww! _Joonmyun sakit!_"

Tuh, 'kan.

"Oke, aku ke sana sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana ia bisa dekat dengan Joonmyun, gadis tajir yang jalan pikirannya membuat orang sejagad raya pusing. Mereka berkenalan tujuh tahun lalu. Waktu itu secara kebetulan Yixing dan Joonmyun masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Mereka dekat karena Joonmyun yang seperti diktator sementara Yixing punya jiwa hamba yang kuat. Dan mungkin Tuhan masih ingin menguji mereka, jadi mereka masih berteman walaupun sudah sama-sama bekerja.

"Joonmyun baru saja putus dari Chanyeol," ucap Luhan pelan saat Yixing melepas sepatunya.

Yixing sudah berkali-kali mendengar Joonmyun putus cinta. Joonmyun tidak pernah menangis, atau mengamuk. Cuma jadi tambah menyebalkan saja. Sifat diktatornya makin menjadi (pokoknya kalau _mood_-nya jelek, bukan cuma karena putus cinta). Satu-satunya orang yang bisa dan sanggup menaklukannya, ya, Yixing. Dan sudah jadi kebiasaan Luhan untuk memanggil Yixing di saat-saat 'genting' seperti ini.

"Kenapa ?"

"Entahlah. Joonmyun masih diam," jawab Luhan. "Cuma tadi pagi dia makan banyak sekali. Dia menghabiskan empat keju _cheddar_ dan sekotak besar roti tawar. Aku takut dia sekarang mulai makan obat nyamuk."

Yixing terkekeh. Yixing tahu Joonmyun sama sekali tidak suka keju.

"Dimana dia ?" tanya Yixing sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Di kamarnya. Tadi aku mengurungnya," jawab Luhan sadis.

Yixing menaiki tangga. Pintu kamar Joonmyun langsung terlihat di ujung atas. Cuma tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan Yixing baru sadar kalau ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Chanyeol adalah pacar terlama Joonmyun. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun. Yixing takut untuk yang kali ini ia tidak bisa mengatasi cewek pendek tapi tajir itu.

Untungnya, Joonmyun masih jadi Joonmyun yang dulu.

Bibir Yixing melengkung ke atas saat membuka pintu kamar Joonmyun. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sedang duduk dalam posisi yoga di atas kasurnya. Matanya terpejam, seolah sedang bermeditasi. Padahal jelas-jelas telinganya disumpal _headset_.

Joonmyun masih berkelakuan aneh seperti biasanya.

"Jangan ganggu aku," ucap Joonmyun tiba-tiba. Padahal Yixing sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Begitu caramu menyambut tamu, heh ?"

Mata Yixing jatuh ke ujung headset Joonmyun. Ternyata kabel itu tidak tertancap kemana-mana. Pantas saja Joonmyun tahu kalau ada yang menginvasi daerah kekuasaannya.

"Kau tamu tak diundang," Joonmyun masih menutup matanya.

"Aku diundang oleh Luhan," ucap Yixing sambil duduk di hadapan Joonmyun.

"Kau seharusnya berada di kamar Luhan. Bukan di kamarku," tambah Joonmyun.

Yixing terkekeh. Joonmyun selalu bicara _to the point_. Juga tidak pernah mau mengalah. Tak heran Joonmyun sering putus-nyambung dalam urusan cinta. Joonmyun itu tipikal wanita yang... hanya baik di malam pertama ?

Joonmyun belum pernah berpacaran lebih dari satu tahun. Hampir setiap mantan pacarnya punya keluhan yang sama, tidak betah karena Joonmyun terlalu ceplas-ceplos. Oh, mungkin semuanya. Yang tidak masalah dengan sifat ceplas-ceplos Joonmyun ya cuma Yixing. Sayangnya Yixing belum pernah merasakan berpacaran dengan Joonmyun.

"Kali ini apa lagi ?" Yixing melepas _headset_ Joonmyun.

"Entahlah," jawab Joonmyun yang pada akhirnya mau membuka mata.

"Pasti ada sesuatu," Yixing berusaha mengejar.

Joonmyun menghela nafas panjang, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Dengan seenak jidat ia menempatkan kaki kecilnya pada paha Yixing, seolah cowok berlesung pipi itu tidak ada di tempatnya sekarang.

"Jelas," Joonmyun memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa ? Bukankah kau dan Chanyeol sudah setahun."

"_And that shit is going for a year_," timpal Joonmyun.

"Hah ?"

"Aku menolak melakukan seks."

Yixing tidak menimpali. Joonmyun memang punya _some kind of sex anxiety_ yang Yixing tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Lalu dia minta putus ?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Iya," Joonmyun mengamati sahabatnya. "Tipikal sekali."

"_That's first_," Yixing membelai punggung kaki Joonmyun. "Biasanya mantan-mantanmu mengeluh karena kau bicara seenaknya. Baru kali ini ada yang minta putus karena kau menolak seks."

"Chanyeol itu maniak!"

Yixing tertawa keras. Sudah bukan aib lagi. Chanyeol memang terkenal dengan obsesinya terhadap hubungan badan. Dulu, Yixing berani bertaruh Joonmyun bakal kehilangan keperawanannya saat berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Nyatanya, si maniak Chanyeol tetap kalah pada si diktator Joonmyun.

"Dia itu mesum sekali," tambah Joonmyun sambil mengelus lengannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menolak ? Dia 'kan pacarmu," timpal Yixing.

"Aku takut," jawab Joonmyun.

Dahi Yixing berkerut dalam.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu cara melakukan seks," tambah Yixing asal.

"Enak saja!" Joonmyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tahu."

"Kau bahkan masih perawan," potong Yixing.

"Aku perawan bukan berarti aku tidak tahu."

Tangan Joonmyun mulai bergerak-gerak aneh. Joonmyun memang selalu melakukannya saat ia membicarakan suatu topik yang tidak dia suka.

"Aku pernah nonton film porno, baca cerita, mendengar pengakuan teman-teman, kurasa pengetahuanku tentang seks cukup memadahi," ucap Joonmyun. Matanya bergerak-gerak tak fokus.

Yixing merasa kasihan pada Joonmyun. Gadis itu jadi kelihatan lemah dan bingung saat membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Mungkin mantan-mantan pacar Joonmyun memanfaatkan sisi Joonmyun yang ini saat memutuskan hubungan. Licik sekali.

"Lalu, kenapa menolak ?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku takut," jawab Joonmyun kesal.

"Takut kehilangan keperawanan ? Ya Tuhan."

Joonmyun merengut.

"Bukan cuma itu," Joonmyun menyelipkan sisi rambutnya ke balik telinganya. "Seks itu bukan cuma nafsu. Ada keinginan dan perasaan. Bukan cuma fisik yang terlibat, hati juga. Aku sadar aku tidak sempurna secara fisik maupun hati. Aku takut... aku takut tidak bisa.. memuaskan ?"

Yixing tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut sahabatnya itu.

"Kau berfikir terlalu dalam, Myun," ucapnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan sepertimu yang sibuk mastrubasi waktu nonton film porno," timpal Joonmyun sengit.

"Darimana kau tahu ? Kau pernah melihatku nonton video biru ?" Yixing tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Entahlah," pipi Joonmyun memerah. "Kurasa belum. Hanya mengira-ngira."

Joonmyun membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka panda karena malu bukan main. Baru kali ini ia bisa salah bicara di hadapan Yixing. Biasanya Joonmyun jadi pihak pengendali dan pemenang. Joonmyun rasa dia harus lebih hati-hati sekarang.

"Aku juga merasa Chanyeol tidak pantas menerima keperawananku," ucap Joonmyun lagi.

"Lalu siapa yang pantas ?"

"Entahlah," Joonmyun mengamati sahabatnya. "Belum ada yang bisa benar-benar meyakinkanku."

"_Chill_," Yixing memasang senyum manis. "Suatu saat pasti ada."

Joonmyun terkekeh senang. Mau tidak mau Yixing juga.

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya ?" tanya Joonmyun tiba-tiba.

Yixing diam. Lalu menggeleng. Dan seperti dugaannya, tawa Joonmyun meledak seketika. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki hancur sudah.

"Otak udang. Kau bersikap seperti seorang pro dan ternyata kau sendiri masih virgin. Ya Tuhan."

Joonmyun kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak, kelihatan puas sekali. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia kelihatan sedih (Joonmyun memang tidak menangis, tapi Yixing tahu betul sahabatnya itu), sekarang gadis diktator itu sudah tertawa lepas. Setidaknya usaha Yixing berhasil, walaupun harus membuka aib.

"Ya Tuhan, aku senang sekali," ucap Joonmyun sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Jujur aku lebih senang kau seperti ini, walaupun menyebalkan."

"Kurang ajar!"

Joonmyun menendang kaki Yixing lalu kembali tertawa sampai berguling-guling di atas kasurnya.

"Terserah," Yixing ikut merebahkan tubuhnya. "Myun, dengarkan aku."

Joonmyun berhenti tertawa, lalu mengamati sahabatnya yang baru saja memasang tindik di kedua telinganya.

"Kau harus ingat, dalam berhubungan, bukan cuma soal dirimu," tatapan Yixing menerawang ke langit-langit kamar Joonmyun. "Jangan hanya pikirkan dirimu. Kau punya pasangan. Mungkin kau menganggap dirimu tidak sempurna. Tapi, belum tentu pasanganmu juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

Yixing menghela nafas.

"Terkadang kau harus mengalahkan egomu. Jangan berfikir terlalu sempit. Laki-laki tidak melulu suka badan dan kepribadian bagus. Laki-laki punya caranya masing-masing untuk menyukai pasangannya. Jadi, di saat pasanganmu mengajakmu ke tingkat lanjut, cobalah untuk berfikir bukan hanya kau yang menginginkannya. Pasanganmu juga sama-sama menginginkan hal yang sama."

Joonmyun diam saja. Joonmyun tahu apa yang dimaksud Yixing. Sahabatnya itu selalu memberikan solusi menyebalkan yang sebenarnya sangat bermanfaat. Intinya, Yixing ingin bilang Joonmyun tidak usah khawatir terlihat murahan. Karena, yang ingin melakukannya bukan cuma Joonmyun, pasangannya juga.

Menyebalkan, 'kan ?

"Kau sendiri yang bilang Chanyeol itu maniak. Sekarang yang ingin siapa ? Chanyeol, 'kan ? Untuk apa takut ?"

Joonmyun merengut. Yixing itu punya jiwa hamba, jiwa hamba yang selalu bicara tentang kebenaran. Kebenaran yang bisa membuat diktator macam Joonmyun melempem seperti keripik disiram cola. Lama-lama Joonmyun menyesal punya teman macam Yixing.

"Kalau kau merasa keperawananmu bukan untuk Chanyeol, itu hakmu. Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol seperti apa sebenarnya. Mungkin menurutku dia baik, mungkin juga menurutmu dia itu cowok brengsek yang pernah tidur dengan banyak wanita," tambah Yixing. "Intinya, jika kau merasa sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat, jangan ragu lagi. Ragu-ragu itu tidak baik."

Yixing melirik Joonmyun yang masih diam saja. Yixing tahu Joonmyun itu gadis cerdas. Kalau tidak cerdas, Joonmyun tidak mungkin jadi arsitek sukses di usia dua puluh lima tahun. Joonmyun pasti bisa menangkap dengan baik pesan apa yang berusaha Yixing sampaikan.

"Xing.."

Jantung Yixing serasa dilempar keluar dari lantai dua. Joonmyun dan Yixing memang sudah dekat sejak dulu. Mereka sering kemana-mana berdua. Melakukan segala sesuatu berdua. Berdua saja dengan Joonmyun sudah biasa. Tapi mereka belum pernah seperti ini.

Joonmyun menindihnya.

Dada Yixing sesak seketika. Desiran panas muncul di dalam dadanya. Mereka sangat dekat sekali. Wajah cantik Joonmyun hanya dua jengkal di atasnya. Mata hitamnya menatap langsung ke mata Yixing. Rambut hitamnya yang berjatuhan juga memberi kesan... seksi ? Ya Tuhan, Yixing benar-benar takut tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Xing, aku siap," ucap Joonmyun mantap.

"Hah ?"

"Aku siap melepas keperawananku. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat," Joonmyun kelihatan sangat yakin. "Bercintalah denganku."

Sumpah, demi kaos unicorn kesayangannya yang ada di rumah, demi neneknya yang tinggal di Changsha, demi bokong seksi sepupunya Sehun, demi harimau kecil peliharaan Minseok di rumahnya yang kelewat imut, Yixing tidak salah dengar, 'kan ?

"Hah."

Joonmyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yixing.

"Aku kelihatan murahan sekali, ya ?"

Yixing masih diam saja, masih terkejut karena mendengar permintaan Joonmyun. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu meminta Yixing untuk memerawaninya ? Status mereka bahkan sebagai sahabat. Mereka beum pernah berkomitmen untuk hubungan yang berlandas pada cinta. Bagaimana bisa Joonmyun berfikir sependek itu ?

"Aku mengajakmu bercinta karena menurutku kau orang yang tepat," Joonmyun menutup matanya. "Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Yifan, Jongdae, Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol, semua mantan pacarku, mereka tidak benar-benar mengenalku. Mereka cuma tahu aku Joonmyun, cewek kolot yang jadi arsitek di usia muda."

Joonmyun terkekeh.

"Memang iya, _sih_. Aku sadar aku menyebalkan. _Sangat_. Tapi bagaimana, ya ? Aku tidak bisa menahannya," Joonmyun masih tersenyum. "Dan itu yang menyebabkan semua pacar-pacarku meninggalkan aku."

Yixing bisa menangkap kesedihan kembali menghinggapi sahabatnya itu.

"Cuma dua laki-laki yang benar-benar memahamiku, dan tetap ada di sampingku walaupun aku sangat menyebalkan," Joonmyun menghadap ke Yixing. "Pertama, ayahku. Kedua, kau."

Lidah Yixing seolah putus. Yixing tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Xing. Bercintalah denganku."

Yixing tertegun. Apalagi saat matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata hitam Joonmyun. Gadis itu kelihatan yakin. Sama sekali tidak ada keraguan di sana.

_'Intinya, jika kau merasa sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat, jangan ragu lagi. Ragu-ragu itu tidak baik.'_

Ucapannya kembali bergaung di otak Yixing. Joonmyun benar-benar menurutinya.

Mungkinkah Joonmyun benar-benar yakin ? Mungkinkah memang sudah saatnya Yixing merubah status mereka dari sahabat menjadi sepasang kekasih ? Mungkinkah Yixing harus menyerah pada hatinya sendiri dan mengakui kalau ia sangat jatuh cinta pada Joonmyun sejak dulu ?

Yixing tersenyum dalam hati. Beberapa tahun terakhir hatinya terus berperang. Yixing diam-diam jatuh hati pada Joonmyun, tapi logika dan gengsinya bilang itu cuma rasa kagum saja karena sahabatnya bisa sukses di usia muda.

Oh, sepertiya pihak jatuh cinta sudah menang.

Jadi, Yixing memilih untuk menindih Joonmyun, lalu mengelus rambut sahabatnya itu.

"Dengar, kau sama sekali tidak murahan. Kau berharga," Yixing mengecup dahi Joonmyun. "Kau sudah yakin ?"

Joonmyun mengangguk mantap dengan pipi memerah. Demi apapun, Yixing sudah ereksi sekarang.

"Baiklah. Jangan pernah minta berhenti karena setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa dihentikan, Zhang Joonmyun."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Pelan-pelan, Xing."

Yixing itu cowok paling kalem yang pernah Joonmyun tahu. Marah, senang, dan sedih, tidak begitu mempengaruhi sahabatnya itu. Semuanya bisa ia lakukan dengan kalem dan 'biasa-biasa' saja. Joonmyun sampai bertanya-tanya apakah sahabatnya itu benar-benar manusia.

Dan asumsi Joonmyun terpatahkan seketika. Yixing tetap punya sisi yang 'tidak kalem', yaitu saat bercinta.

Kalau boleh dibilang, Yixing itu... _ganas_.

Cowok berlesung pipi itu bergerak kesetanan setelah sesi bercinta mereka yang pertama. Ujung kejantanannya terus menumbuk titik manis milik Joonmyun, membuat gadis yang sudah tidak gadis itu merem melek keenakan. Tubuhnya berguncang naik turun, bahkan kasurnya itu berderit karena Yixing yang terlalu bersemangat.

Demi apapun, Joonmyun belum pernah lihat Yixing yang seekpresif ini. Wajahnya memerah, keringatnya banyak, matanya terpejam, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka sensual. Yixing kelihatan sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka.

Joonmyun makin memerah. Apakah dirinya se'nikmat' itu ?

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, engh ?"

Joonmyun tersentak saat mendengar suara serak Yixing yang _sexy_.

"Tidak. Lebih dalam, Xing, ahh! AHH!"

Yixing makin kesetanan. Joonmyun sampai tidak sanggup menandinginya lagi. Joonmyun hanya bisa terus mendesah sambil meremas seprai kasurnya yang sudah sangat acak-acakan. Joonmyun malu, tapi ia mengakui kalau Yixing benar-benar hebat.

"Aku hampir sampai," ucap Joonmyun sambil menarik tengkuk Yixing, lalu memberi ciuman dalam pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bersama," timpal Yixing.

Mereka masih terus bersenggama sampai desahan panjang bersautan di dalam kamar Joonmyun. Mereka mencapai klimaks bersama.

Joonmyun benar-benar lemas. Dua sesi mereka habiskan dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Semuanya terasa luar biasa. Yixing bahkan terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan karena ulah Joonmyun memberi kesan ganas yang sebenarnya pada Yixing.

Dan sepertinya keganasan Yixing belum selesai.

Yixing mengangkat tubuh Joonmyun perlahan, lalu membuat arsitek muda itu menungging. Bokong berisinya yang putih terangkat ke atas dan Yixing bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang senggama Joonmyun yang merah dan lembab karena cairannya.

"Maafkan aku, Myun. Aku tidak sanggup menahannya," Yixing mengelus paha Joonmyun lembut. "Aku masih ingin lagi."

Sesi ketiga ?!

"Aku mohon," Yixing masih mengelus paha Joonmyun dan gadis itu mulai terangsang lagi.

"Terserah. Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi ada syaratnya," Joonmyun merem melek. Lututnya makin lemas karena sentuhan intens Joonmyun.

"Apa ?"

"Kau harus jadi kekasihku setelah ini," ucap Joonmyun, kembali pada sifat diktatornya.

"Tentu. Tanpa kau minta, aku sudah berencana untuk menjadikanmu kekasih," timpal Yixing.

"Baguslah kalau begitu-AHHNN~"

Joonmyun kembali mendesah saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bagian kewanitaannya. Joonmyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati rambut Yixing tenggelam di antara pipi bokongnya. Ya ampun, Yixing menjilati kemaluannya.

"Yixing, engghh, hentikan. Itu menjijikan, ahhnn~"

Joonmyun kembali mengeong seperti kucing dikawini. Yixing semakin intens menjilati kemaluannya. Bahkan Yixing membuat gerakan menyeruput lubang kewanitaannya, dan, sungguh, rasanya begitu nikmat.

Joonmyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Bokongnya terangkat kian tinggi saat Yixing kembali memasukkan kejantanannya. Yixing itu besar dan kuat. Uratnya banyak. Ya ampun, Joonmyun suka sekaligus malu. Ia merasa seperti maniak sekarang.

"Jawab jujur," Yixing kembali bergerak, lalu memeluk Joonmyun dari belakang. "Kau paling suka posisi yang mana ?"

Wajah Joonmyun merah padam. Oke, Joonmyun jelas tahu tentang posisi-posisi bercinta. Hanya saja, ia baru berhubungan badan sekarang dan baru merasakan dua.. ehm, posisi bercinta. Dan jujur saja, Joonmyun suka posisinya sekarang, menungging. Atau bahasa kerennya, ehm, _doggy style_.

Lubangnya terasa makin penuh dan sentuhan Yixing makin intens. Joonmyun sangat suka sensasinya sampai lututnya bisa ambruk kapan saja.

"Jawab," kejar Yixing sambil meremas payudara Joonmyun yang menggantung bebas.

"Ini, enghh, yang ini," Joonmyun merem melek.

Yixing terkekeh.

"Ini belum ada apa-apanya, sayang," Yixing bergerak lebih cepat.

"Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa mencoba yang lain ?" tanya Joonmyun malu-malu.

Ya ampun, dua-duanya terlihat seperti maniak sekarang.

"_Call!_"

Yixing mempercepat gerakannya sambil tersenyum senang, sementara Joonmyun mendesah makin keras di bawahnya. Yixing 'mengendarai' Joonmyun dengan beringas, sampai-sampai membuat arsitek itu terjatuh berkali-kali.

Joonmyun kelihatan makin tak berdaya karena kenikmatan yang diterimanya secara bertubi-tubi. Semua kendali berada di tangan Yixing. Sepertinya sekarang posisi mereka berubah. Yixing diktatornya, sementara Joonmyun turun strata jadi hamba.

"Joonmyun aku ke rumah-YA TUHAN!"

Luhan serasa terkena serangan jantung. Maksudnya ke kamar Joonmyun hanya untuk berpamitan. Cewek penggila rusa itu berniat untuk mengunjungi salah satu rekan kerjanya dan sekarang ia terpaksa harus melihat adegan porno secara _live_.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?!"

Luhan kelihatan histeris sementara Yixing masih asyik menggenjot Joonmyun yang benar-benar dalam keadaan keenakan.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan ?!"

Yixing dan Joonmyun kelihatan seperti pasangan maniak sekarang. Bahkan mereka tidak berhenti bersenggama setelah ketahuan.

"Kami sedang membuat anak!" ucap Yixing asal. Tubuhnya masih bergerak maju mundur. "Cepat keluar, Lu! Jangan ganggu kami."

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar. Bagaimana bisa serentetan kata-kata nista seperti itu mengalir dari mulut cowok kalem macam Yixing ?

"Aku bisa gila!"

Luhan membanting pintu dan berlari meninggalkan kamar Joonmyun. Ia tidak tahan mendengar suara desahan mereka. Sayangnya, semakin ia berusaha membuat telinganya tuli, semakin keras desahan Joonmyun. Luhan bisa mendengar Joonmyun berkata 'lebih cepat' dan 'sodok terus' dari dalam kamar Joonmyun.

Dan akhirnya Luhan berlari tunggang langgang dari rumah sewa mereka setelah mendengar Yixing berkata 'lubangmu nikmat'.

Luhan sudah kehilangan akalnya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ditunggu review nya ^^**_


End file.
